


Hidden Hearts

by PiccadillyHarper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccadillyHarper/pseuds/PiccadillyHarper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan is finally ready to tell Cullen how she feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Hearts

Ellana strode quickly across the battlements, her mind firmly made up. She would knock, enter, and finally tell Cullen how she felt. How she wanted him, how she loved him, how she had loved him since Haven. Her stomach was fluttering uncomfortably as though something was clawing to get out. She snorted to herself - imagine, one of the People pining for a shemlen. An exceedingly skilled shemlen...a gorgeous shemlen. Her steps quickened as she neared his tower office. She stopped abruptly as she reached the heavy wooden door, then raised her fist to knock.

She froze. Cullen was speaking quietly, it almost sounded as though he was crying. There was a thud and a very feminine giggle followed by a breathy moan. Ellana blinked, not quite understanding. Another thud and a deeper moan - Cullen, this time. A woman's voice was talking quietly to him, urging him on, pleading...

"Solona..." Cullen sighed, and there was a strangled gasp and a moan and then...silence.

Flushed with understanding and with tears rapidly building in her eyes, Ellana turned and ran back towards her quarters.

 

The next morning, Skyhold was buzzing with the news: The Warden Commander of Ferelden had arrived in the night to aid the Inquisition.


End file.
